


usurper.

by FloodFeSTeR



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Arrogance, Bad Decisions, Blood Drinking, Blood Mages, Blood and Gore, Dark, Demons, Dragon Age Lore, Dragon-Blooded, Elvhen Language, Elvhen Lore, Elvhenan Culture and Customs, Evil Inquisitor, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Good and Evil, Heartbreak, In the Fade, Inquisitor Being an Asshole, Internal Conflict, Loss of Virginity, Mage Rights, Mages, Minor Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus, Morality, One-Sided Relationship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexy Solas, Solas Spoilers, The Fade, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:52:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9332327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloodFeSTeR/pseuds/FloodFeSTeR
Summary: "She is chaotic and thoughtless, fire in its purest form, mother to wyvern and dragon alike."*Title has been changed





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am a faithful Dragon Age player, but I must admit that I am not the best with details and lore, retaining it anyway. Please excuse me if I get anything wrong, but if you say so please do not be rude about it. But also keep in mind that some things may be manipulated to better fit the story, but I seriously doubt its gonna be any big changes, so no one panic. 
> 
> Anyway, this is going to be a fairly long story, possibly with one or more separate parts, so you all have quite the adventure to be a part of if you care to stick around. You can follow me on Twitter for update information (if a stories update. . .date is changed, when a story is updated, etc) because it is a lot easier for me to say the story is updated there than taking up a space here saying whether or not a story is still going. You can also ask questions or whatever there as well ( LikePicklez)

He feels it the moment his hand touches her wrist, connecting her to the Rift, drawing her in, a lust left unchecked.

She has to see the apprehension in his eyes as he releases her hand, staring at his own for a moment; it felt like he had been burned.

She is a fire, more than a flame, definitely more than a spark, and the others can feel it. They are apprehensive and scared of this little elf with thin, sharp ears and a Vallesan that glows like the fire she throws. Small branches curving beneath her eyes, crimson in color; he is sure it burns like her touch. Her eyes are the same, pinning him to his spot, making him more sheepish than he already wants to appear, like she can see right through him, like she can see those dirty little secrets hidden beneath his sheeps-skin.

" _Malary_."

The name is tart and quick, said from between lips painted black, a command and a pleasure all at once. Cassandra is ignorant to the danger in front of her, the serpent ready to strike upon the weak, but Varric sees right through her and throws Solas a knowing look.

 _Don't trust this one_.

Solas felt it that moment, the way she looked at all of them, a sly, sharp smirk on those pretty lips.

She was not an elf.

She was a demon.


End file.
